


Save Me

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Free Me Series [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Pepper Potts, Child Abuse, Harley Keener's dad is hydra, Harry Osborn is only mentioned and seen in flashbacks, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Richard Parker is HYDRA, THIS IS DEPRESSING, Torture, please be aware that there is a lot going on and it is all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker has been kidnapped. While in captivity he meets a boy, Harley Keener. Will they be able to escape or be found?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker (Mentioned)
Series: Free Me Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768429
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Harley Keener

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter had no torture scene but does talk about the kidnapping and what is happening. I will try to give warns before each chapter.

Peter met Harley Keener a week after he arrived. Harley Keener was someone that Peter had never expected to meet. The boy was strong-willed and was only here because of his father. His father wanted Harley to be his perfect son who would take over as another super-soldier. Harley tried to talk to Peter but Peter ignored the boy at first. He was scared of the other boy being a spy for the men. 

He didn’t appreciate Harley at first and he realized that after the first time the experiment in his veins made him sick. Harley was there for him cleaning up the mess of him getting sick in the room. Harley took care of him and made sure that Peter was alright through everything. Harley would tell Peter about stories of his childhood while Peter would be sick or be sleeping. He seemed to focus on making sure the other boy was alright. Peter hated that he was getting sick when he rarely did before. It was odd to him and he wondered if the serum was slowly killing him instead of making him better. 

“Harley,” Peter said one night in his bed as Harley laid on his own. They were only given two twin mattresses in the little room. 

“Yea,” Harley said.

“If I die and you get away, can you find my dad and tell him I’m sorry for everything,” Peter said, feeling the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted Tony right then. His dad had been the only person in his life and now he was lost and away from his home with no idea when he would be able to see his dad or if he would. 

“You won’t die if I have a say in it,” Harley said. 

“I don’t want you to lose your life because of something I did,” Peter said, feeling the tears in his eyes as he said that. 

“I don’t want you to be alone,” Harley said as he got up and moved his bed closer to the other boy’s bed. He laid back down but he was now in close proximity. 

“Tell me another story,” Peter said. Harley seemed surprised. It was one of the days that Peter was not sick. 

“You actually listen to those,” Harley said. His surprise shocked the other boy. Peter nodded as Harley thought about a story. “When I was thirteen, my mom got enough money saved up to take us to the Stark Expo. I wanted to meet Tony Stark because he was my hero and because I figured he would maybe remember me. The sad thing is he wasn’t at the Nashville Stark Expo because he was busy with his son. I guess his son is someone he puts before anyone else. I just wanted to show him how I recreated the arc reactor based on the one time I worked with him when he was in Rose Hill. I had fun but I kinda felt disappointed because I was expecting to see my hero.”

Peter thought for a minute trying to figure out why his dad missed the expo because of him. Then he remembered the one time he stole one of the private jets when he was a kid to go to Florida with Harry over Spring Break. Tony had scolded him for a week.

“Sorry,” Peter apologized. Harley looked at the boy confused.

“It’s not your fault that the mechanic couldn’t make it to an expo,” Harley said. 

“But it is,” Peter said. “I’m Tony’s son.” Harley seemed surprised.

“I thought-” Harley started.

“I’m adopted. Tony and I were actually fighting about that when I ran away from home and ended up kidnapped. He never told anyone that I was adopted. Better to have the world think you had a child instead of adopting a child,” Peter said.

“Tony talked about you a lot when I met him. He seemed to hold the stars where you stood,” Harley said. 

“I would be shocked if that was true,” Peter said. “We never got along. He didn’t like anything I did and he wasn’t fond of my best friend, Harry.”

“He cared about you more than you think. He always talked about his son being the smartest, most selfless kid that he knew,” Harley said. Peter smiled at that. Maybe he just misunderstood Tony all those years. 

“I wish he showed it more,” Peter said. Harley seemed to understand what Peter meant as the two laid there.

~

Peter became very protective of Harley. He was very caring towards the other boy. Peter didn’t understand why Harley was so important to him but he knew if anyone tried to hurt Harley that he would hurt them back. When Peter came back feeling worse than normal, Harley held him close as he laid there in pain. He focused on Harley as if Harley was the only thing in the room that could possibly save him from the pain. 

Richard didn’t come back for the four days in which Peter was at his worst. He was in pain day and night. He didn’t think the pain could get any worse until last night when he hit a higher temperature than the other nights combined. Harley held him as he cried into Harley’s shoulder. He didn’t want to die at the moment but Harley felt so sick that he was thinking death was closer than he had anticipated. 

Harley made sure Peter ate and drank so that he would get better sooner. Peter held onto Harley as if he would help him get better. He fell asleep in Harley’s arms on the fourth night as if he was going to be protected from the evil that plagued him in the day. 

Peter woke after the fourth day feeling much better. He stayed in Harley’s arms as the other boy kept him close as if he was protecting him from the sickness he had the day before. As Peter laid in Harley’s arms, he thought about how it reminded him of lying in Harry’s arms on the beach. 

_ “We can’t hide here forever,” Harry had said one of the nights on the beach.  _

_ “I wish we could so we didn’t have to go back,” Peter told him as he laid in Harry’s arms. Harry held him close as if he was trying to protect him from the world.  _

_ “Tony would murder me if I keep you away too long,” Harry reminded the other boy.  _

Peter missed Harry but something in him was gaining feelings for the boy whose arms he was laying in currently. Harley’s arms were different from Harry’s. He was tenser though that was probably due to the fact that Peter had been sick and the two of them were trapped in a room with no way out at all. Peter knew the two boys were very different. Whereas Harry was more of an artist, Harley was more into science. Harry preferred to focus on painting things to explain how he felt while Harley hid his emotions behind his words. 

Harley opened his eyes looking at the boy. He seemed to check on his forehead to make sure that Peter was not running another fever.

“I think you are doing better today,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he looked at Harley who was smiling. 

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“Was that the first time you have ever uttered a “thank you”,” Harley said. 

“No,” Peter said. “I was raised to have manors. Pepper made sure of that.” 

“I still can’t believe you’re Tony’s kid,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised by that. Everyone always said that Peter looked like Tony. He could have been a replica if it was not for the fact that Peter was adopted by Tony instead of being a Stark. Most people said he had Tony’s eyes and mind. He was intelligent, sure but he wasn’t the next Tony Stark. 

“I actually normally get the opposite. Most people talk about how much I am like Tony,” Peter said. 

“Maybe because they think he is your dad so they expect you both to look alike,” Harley said. “Not that you don’t look like him. If I didn’t know I would say that you are a clone or his child.”

“I wish. He is so much better than my bio dad,” Peter said. 

“Tony cares about you like you are his only son and that no one could ever replace you. Trust me,” Harley said. Peter smiled at the other boy as he laid there waiting for something else to happen. Peter was surprised that Richard was leaving them alone for a few days. He had been experimenting on Peter nonstop for the past couple and now he was leaving the boy alone as if he was not as important as he had been just a few days ago. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me,” Peter said. 

“I would help you no matter who you were,” Harley said. “You are kinda the only person that I get to talk to during the day since it is just me and you here.” Peter smiled at Harley as Harley grinned. “It’s nice to see your smile.”

“I wish we were in a better place,” Peter said.

“Different circumstances provided we could have been best friends,” Harley said. Peter’s thoughts went to thinking about them being more but he couldn’t think about that. He had Harry and he could never betray Harry. Not that he was falling out of love for Harry but it seemed that Harley had moved into his heart and found a spot that had not existed next to Harry. He loved both equally though he could never have both of them at the same time. It was something that would just have to stay to his dreams so that he could imagine that he would have the two boys one day instead of just one. 

“I would have loved to be your friend,” Peter said. Harley smiled at that as if he had feared that Peter would reject the idea of being friends with the other boy who he currently resides with. 

“We should be friends when we get out of here,” Harley said.

“When?” Peter said.

“Your dad is probably looking for you. I mean Tony Stark has the avengers in his pocket,” Harley said. Peter smiled but his smile was faked. If Tony was looking for him than he was months behind finding the boy. How had Tony not found him yet? Peter thought. Harley seemed to see that Peter was doubting his father more than trusting that his father would come to his rescue. Harley tried to think of something so he could see Peter’s smile one more time.

“You know when we get out of here, you need to show me, New York,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he began to talk about New York and his favorite places in New York. 

“You have to show me Rose Hill. Dad only talks about how small the town was and nothing else,” Peter said. Harley shook his head no. “Why not?”

“I want away from that town,” Harley said. “I have been hated my whole life for being different and I just want to be somewhere where I can be accepted.” 

“At least add in stories about the time you spent with my dad,” Peter said. “I want to know what happened. I was staying with Natasha when everything went down so I wouldn’t get hurt. I want to know what really happened when I was away from my dad and Pepper.”

“I have a few great stories for you then,” Harley said as he started up talking about the time he helped Tony through a panic attack in an alley. Peter listened but his focus was on something else. He was trying to figure out how he loved both Harry and Harley. Was it possible for him to love both of the boys? Was he crazy? 


	2. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuations of being trapped in the room

Peter had nightmares not long into the experiments and testing. He would have trouble sleeping. It was something that Harley watched him deal with every single day. He tried to help but nothing he could do would help. The stories didn’t stop the panic. The songs didn’t help calm him and he had even tried lullabies. Peter wouldn’t sleep most nights. 

“Would you rather I held you?” Harley asked one night when Peter couldn’t sleep. Peter nodded as Harley pulled him into his arms. He sang to him but something about being held by Harley made him feel safer. Harley felt safe to be near and he trusted the other boy. Maybe that was why Peter could fall asleep in his arms. 

It became a thing for Harley to hold Peter at night. Peter felt better in Harley’s arms because it reminded him of being in Harry’s arms. Peter was going through tests now instead of being experimented on. He knew his body was different. He knew he had abilities but they gave him something that dialed down everything when he was in the room. Richard was making sure that Peter would stay where he needed him. Not that Peter would have left without Harley. Peter cared too much about Harley to leave the other boy. 

“Did you ever wonder what is happening on the outside?” Harley asked. “Like I sometimes wonder if my mom and sister have given up on looking for me.” 

“I bet they are wondering where you are every day,” Peter said. “They haven’t given up on you like my dad is still looking for me. They will find us eventually.” 

“The difference is my family doesn’t have the resources like your family,” Harley said. Harley wondered somedays if his mom just gave up on looking for him now that he had been missing for several months. 

“My dad will help them. They will find us as soon as they can,” Peter said as he moved closer to Harley. He almost kissed him then but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, besides there was Harry to think about. Peter thought about how much he missed his boyfriend. He had cared so much about him but now he liked Harley. Did he even still like Harry or was his feelings for Harley just because of the situation that the two of them were in. Would he still care for Harley if they had just met on the street?

“I was about to run from Rose Hill,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised. Harley never hinted towards wanting to run away from his home. He always talked about his family and never talked about his hometown. Maybe Peter just thought that he would love his hometown since he loved his family. 

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Try being gay in a small town and you will understand,” Harley said. “No one liked me and people always told my mom that she should be ashamed of me.” 

“My dad never accepted who I was dating,” Peter said. “He always hated him. He told me he didn’t care who I dated as long as it wasn’t Harry Osborn.” 

“My dad left when I was a kid,” Harley said. “He is working with Richard but I don’t know why he is working with him.”

“So your dad kidnapped you? I guess we have that in common,” Peter said as Harley laughed at what he said. Harley looked Peter in the eyes and they both moved closer as if they were going to kiss but Peter stopped it.

“I can’t,” Peter said.

“Because of Harry,” Harley said. Peter nodded. “I understand Peter.” 

“Maybe if I wasn’t with Harry,” Peter said feeling his cheeks turn red. “I actually have a crush on you, but I don’t think that I am out of love with Harry either.”

“I will respect whatever you want Peter,” Harley said, pulling back into a hug so they were cuddled together. 

“I have been thinking about you more, but I know I still like Harry and we were dating before I was brought here,” Peter said. “I just want you to know that before anything starts.” Harley seemed to understand which made the whole situation worse for Peter. He knew Harry would be the same way if he was in this situation and it hurt. 

“Peter?” Harley asked worriedly. 

“Kiss me?” Peter asked. Harley seemed surprised but he moved closer and Peter felt Harley’s lips on his in no time. The kiss was different from when he kissed Harry. Harry always reminded him of home, Harley made him think of being safe. His lips were chapped compared to Harry’s but the kiss was not worse. It was just perfect as if it was Harry but he knew it was Harley. Harley pulled away. 

“That was-” Harley seemed at a loss for words.

  
“Perfect,” Peter finished before his lips were back on Harley’s. Harley was careful with Peter as if he could hurt him when it was Peter who could hurt Harley with his newfound strengths from the experiment. 

~

Peter laid in Harley’s arms feeling safe when they came to grab him again. He tried to fight but they pulled him off to go through the test again. Peter fought until Richard shocked him. He did their test as he overheard Richard talking to a man whose name was Adam based on the conversation.

“As I said Harley would be more useful with recreating the suit than anything else. If we have him go through this then who knows what will happen to him. He is too old. We need a younger child. As you said adults and teens have died if they have no previous experience with this drug. We need infants and children, not teens who are almost old enough to vote,” Adam said.

“I still think he would be better suited in the program then fighting with him about making that stupid Iron Man suit. He claims he has no memory of it and he has been fighting us since day one. The only thing he is good for is making sure that the experiment is cared for and gets his needs,” Richard said. 

“I will get him to get the suit for you. It will be completed and he will do it,” Adam said. 

“You have three months or I will add him to the program,” Richard growled as Adam ran away from the man. Peter returned later to see Harley in tears. His shirt was off and there were bruises all over his body. Peter went over to him and looked his body over. 

“I’m alright,” Harley said but Peter could hear the hurt in his voice.

“Who did this to you?” Peter asked annoyed.

“Adam didn’t like that I wouldn’t help him,” Harley said. Peter moved down and kissed every bruise lightly. Harley seemed surprised at first but he let Peter kiss them and let out little noises that made Peter look at him worry before he smiled at the other boy. Peter looked at Harley as if he was something precious that he would have to protect. 

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Peter said as he kissed Harley. Harley felt safe in Peter’s arms but the two of them were still not away from the real danger that held them. They were still captives and there was no escape at this point for either of the boys. They had no way to leave their own captivity. 

~

Tony Stark was restless. It had been months since he last saw Peter and the only lead he had was that the man who had his son was Richard Parker. He had found Ben and May Parker but neither had heard from Richard since before Peter was born. It didn’t help that he had to worry about Macy Keener calling him about Harley being missing a while back. Macy had asked for his help and he gave it. The only lead, in that case, was Adam Keener. He was MIA and no one had seen the man in a while. Tony was taking that as his best lead. 

“Any leads?” Pepper asked him.

“None in either case. It’s like both boys just vanished,” Tony said. Pepper looked at the case files. 

“Have Richard Parker and Adam Keener ever met?” She asked. Tony never even thought about connecting the two cases. He looked at both the records and saw one time that they could have possibly met. 

“They were at the same college for a year,” Tony said surprised. 

“Do you think that they kidnapped both boys?” Pepper asked. 

“Why Harley though?” Tony asked. 

“What has Harley done in the past few years?” Pepper asked. Tony thought back to recent letters he had gotten from Harley. Tony realized what they were after.

“The Iron Man suits,” Tony said before he called Rhodey. 

“Tony if you want news about your son, I have none,” Rhodey said annoyed. 

“We may have a bigger problem. I think I know part of what Richard is after,” Tony said.

“What could possibly interest the man that we didn’t already know?” Rhodey asked.

“I think he is working with Adam Keener to go after the suits,” Tony said. “The other boy, Harley has worked on Iron Man technology and has cracked it. He made his own suit.” 

“I’ll let the team know and we will find your son, Tones,” Rhodey said as he hung up on his friend. Tony felt his body give out as he thought about both boys. Harley and Peter were both in trouble and probably didn’t know that the world was looking for them. He would find his son and Harley. 

~

Peter held Harley close as the other boy cried into his arms. He was going to protect him no matter what. He didn’t want anyone to hurt him. 

“Dad I just need you to find us soon,” Peter muttered. “I need you to save him even if you can’t save me.” Harley seemed to not hear him this time but Peter hoped that Tony was coming so he could at least save one of them. If Harley was safe than Peter would be able to accept whatever faith was left for him. 

Richard came in yelling as Adam walked in telling him that Harley would help and to just give him time. Peter moved to protect the other boy. 

“Move,” Richard said.

“You can experiment on me and torture me, but you will not hurt him,” Peter said. Harley seemed surprised as Richard thought about what the boy said. Richard backhanded the boy before grabbing him and dragging him out of the room.

“You will learn not to defy me. I will leave the boy alone but you will learn,” Richard said as he led Peter to a room and threw him on a table before tying him down. 

“Please don’t,” Peter cried out before Richard cut into his arm before he watched to see how fast he healed. “Please let me go!”

“I need to test your healing factor boy,” Richard said before grabbing a rag and stuffing it into Peter’s mouth. Peter cried out in pain but it all became muffled. Peter felt ever cut and they healed quickly. Richard seemed pleased but he kept cutting deeper and deeper and the more he cut the more Peter cried out but his cries were not heard. When Richard was done, he dragged a tired and exhausted Peter back and dropped him. He looked at Harley like he was an abomination. Harley pulled Peter close as he held the boy. 

“I’m here for you,” Harley said. Peter fell asleep in Harley’s arms feeling safe and sound. No one could hurt him though he knew anyone could hurt him if they wanted to. Harley sang to him some songs that he had never heard of. Knowing Harley, it was probably some country song. Harley had admitted that his guilty pleasure was country music. He listened to it a lot as a child. Peter fell asleep to Harley’s voice. Something that he could get used to falling asleep to. Harley laid there thinking about how he was going to get them out of this hell hole.


	3. It All Ends In Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor character deaths, hints of child abuse

Harley and Peter knew something was wrong. The two men kept fighting day in and day out. Every time Richard tried to touch Harley, Adam reminded him that he still had a few months left. Not that Adam got nicer to Harley about those few months. Peter kept the other boy safe or at least tried to but when Richard pulled him out things became harder for him. Peter had trouble protecting the other boy when he wasn’t in the room. 

Peter began to fall more in love with Harley as well. He almost admitted it a couple of times but nothing ever came out of his mouth. 

“Harley,” Peter started trying to tell the other boy as they laid in each other’s arms. Harley held him close.

“Yes,” Harley said.

“I may like like you,” Peter said, not knowing how else to say it. Harley chuckled at the other boy. 

“I may like like you too,” Harley said. Peter smiled. 

“I know there is someone waiting for me but I don’t know if he is even still thinking about me or if I am someone that he forgot,” Peter said. Harley kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“I’m sure he hasn’t forgotten you,” Harley said. 

“It has been a few months. I would be shocked if anyone was still looking for me at this moment,” Peter said.

“Tony would never give up looking for you and he would scour the world just to bring you home,” Harley said. Peter stared into Harley’s bright blue eyes. 

“I love you,” Peter said. He didn’t mean to say it and Harley knew that as well but before Harley could say anything, Peter kissed the other boy not wanting to hear his response to the love confession. Harley moved away. 

“I love you too,” Harley said before he moved back to kiss Peter. Peter moved away and kissed down Harley’s cheek as the other boy started to tug off Peter’s shirt. 

“We shouldn’t,” Peter muttered to himself. 

“We won’t then,” Harley said. Peter looked at Harley and he made up his mind.

“I want to though. I want to experience that with you,” Peter said as he moved his lips back over Harley’s.

“Then we will,” Harley muttered against his lips. 

~

Peter felt Harley close as he woke. Not that they hadn’t been close but Harley was now closer than he had ever been. Peter smiled as he closed his eyes. 

“I feel safe in your arms,” Peter muttered.

“I don’t know why but I feel safe in your arms,” Harley said. Peter smiled as he kissed Harley’s jawline. He felt safe currently as the other boy kissed the top of his head. If they weren’t being held in this room against their wills, Peter could imagine waking up like this every morning. Peter thought about Harry being there and how waking up between both boys would be amazing. 

“I wish we were somewhere else,” Peter said as he got up to get some clothes on not knowing when Richard would come in to get him for the day. Harley seemed to think of the same thing as he got dressed.

“Maybe in a different life we met because of Tony,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he moved to get up for the day. He looked at Harley and he just wanted to move him somewhere safe so no one could hurt him. Richard came in without Adam and grabbed Peter. Peter realized he didn’t see Adam at all that day which was rare. When he came back, Harley seemed to be laying there thinking about the day.

“How bad?” Peter asked.

“He never came today,” Harley said as Peter cuddled up next to the other boy as if he was protecting him from Adam. Maybe Adam got caught and someone was on their way to find the boys now. Would Richard try to move him? Would he kill them? Peter didn’t want to worry Harley by mentioning his own worries. He was glad Harley had a day away from his father so that he wasn’t covered in bruises when he came back to the room. 

~

Peter was getting more concerned the longer that Adam Keener was missing. Harley was fine with it but he was curious to where his own birth father was and the man had been MIA for too long now. He should have been back by now. Both boys talked about it a few times but they tried to change the topic when it came up. 

Peter was more concerned about what Richard might do now that Adam wasn’t there to stop him. Harley seemed to be thinking something similar since he brought up his father missing, a few times during the days that he was gone. It was becoming a week and both boys figured that Richard had finally got mad and off his partner. They wondered if they should try to escape though they figured that escape would be a little hard without a plan on site. Peter had a few ideas but they all included the new strength that Richard was diluting whenever he returned the boy to the room. As if Richard knew that Peter would escape if he had the chance to escape. Peter knew that Richard was right. He knew if he had the chance then he would be out of there in a heartbeat and he would take Harley with him. He would make sure that they were both safe and away from danger. 

It was after that week that Peter started seeing the girl. She was a few years younger than Peter and she seemed to be scared of Richard. The girl was going through the same treatment that Peter had gone through. Peter was worried about the girl. She reminds him of someone but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Peter told Harley about the girl. Harley hadn’t been in a good mood when Peter returned and Peter was worried that Harley had been experimented on while he was gone. 

“Adam is back and he is in a worse mood than before. He kept saying that I was useless,” Harley said with tears in his eyes. Peter was annoyed. His love was hurt and he could not protect him like he thought he could. Peter made sure to kiss every bruise twice as a way to try to make up for not being there for Harley when Adam returned. 

~

Richard Parker had been annoyed when Adam Keener had first disappeared. Then his annoyance became worried. What if Stark was onto the two of them and was going to be looking for his hideout now? Richard calmed when he got a message from Adam saying he was on his way back with a present. When Adam came back with the girl and volunteered her to be the new experiment, Richard was excited. A new experiment. He didn’t even question who she was because he needed to prove that the serum could be used on anyone, not just the unborn. 

“Who is she?” Richard asked after starting the experiments.

“My daughter,” Adam admitted. Richard seemed worried about that. If the cops connected the girl’s kidnapping to her brother’s then they would have more people after them. Richard went to say something but Adam told him he had it under control. Macy wouldn’t be a problem. 

~

Tony had been worried about Macy. Tony had not been able to reach Macy and he knew something wasn’t right. They had talked twice a week since Harley went missing. Tony called her but it went straight to voicemail. He went out to check on her and there was no answer so he went to check if she was at work. When he got there and heard she hadn’t been there for a few days, he went back to the house and tried the door. It was unlocked. Tony went in and saw the mess. He called Rhodey to have the police and FBI there immediately. He moved into the living room and froze. He ran out and threw up as Rhodey arrived.

“What happened?” Rhodey asked.

“Macy… she is…” Tony said. Rhodey seemed to figure out what his friend was going to say as the cops got there. The officers got a statement from Tony but it wouldn’t help. 

“Abby isn’t here,” Rhodey said.

“Adam has them,” Tony said. “Meaning Harley wasn’t talking and Adam needed another reason to get him to talk.”

“I don’t think this is just about Harley,” Rhodey said as someone came over to them. It was Natasha. 

“We got a small lead,” Natasha said. Tony brightened up just a bit. A lead on Harley’s case could be a lead on Peter’s case. He just wanted his son to come home so he could keep him safe from any more danger. She played a clip from a phone. It was Macy’s. Tony recognized it the second he saw it. He was the phone he had given her. 

_ “Where is he?” Macy shouted.  _

_ “Harley is safe,” Adam said. “I just need the girl so I can keep him that way. He wants to use him as the other boy.” _

_ “No,” Macy said. “I’m calling the cops and you are going to lead them to our son.”  _

The clip ended as the screams began. Tony flinched. He should have put protection around Macy and Abby.

“They mentioned another boy,” Rhodey said. 

“Peter,” Tony said. This was the break they needed in the case. Macy had given them just enough to keep the case open. 

~

Richard did some research into what had happened to Abby. He was expecting a missing report but instead, there was an arrest warrant out for Adam Keener. Richard looked to see who had found the body and he was shocked. Tony was onto him. He didn’t know how Tony knew he was connected to Adam Keener but somehow the man had found a connection which was a surprise to Richard. He had made sure that it would be near impossible to connect the two now that they were out of college. He had kept his connections to Adam private over the years private. Richard made a decision then. Adam had screwed up and now he would have to deal with the consequences. 

~

Peter and Harley were cuddled up when they heard the door opened. They both looked shocked to see Adam who barely could walk. 

“You hide here with your little toy as if you are something special yet you can’t give me what I need boy,” Adam said as he went to go after Harley but Peter stood in his way. “Move boy or I will make sure this hurts you as much as it’s going to hurt him.” 

“Please just leave,” Harley begged. Peter stayed between them.

“I ain’t dealing with your whining. Macy whined just like that. She begged for you to return and you know what it got her? She is dead now boy and you should be grateful I brought the girl here to help keep you from being part of Richard’s experiments. He only cares about his science unlike me,” Adam said as he went to push Peter out of the way. Two guards flanked him as Richard entered. 

“That is enough Adam,” Richard said as he looked at the two boys. He seemed annoyed at Adam. “Take him into the hallway now.” The men did that as Richard looked Peter over as if he was making sure his property was alright. 

“I would suggest you behave and listen to instructions,” he warned them both before he left. They both seemed confused by what he meant before they heard it. The first one didn’t seem real but after that it all made sense. Peter held onto Harley as he cried. He was an orphan with a younger sister who was being experimented on because his father thought it would be best. 

“Make sure Abby is okay,” Harley told the boy. “Next time you see her. Don’t let her know about Mama and Adam. I don’t want her to have to deal with that pain.”

“I will,” Peter said as he kissed the top of Harley’s head. He never wanted Harley to experience pain again. 


	4. Abby Keener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to know Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death, reference to cannibalism (cause black widows)

Richard decided that now that Abby had the drugs in her system that she would be able to take on Peter. He had the two fights daily as if they were trying to prove something. Peter noticed that he was doing better at first but has the fights progressed, Abby was beginning to beat him. Peter didn’t know if that was a bad thing or if he should be worried. 

“Your brother asked how you are doing,” Peter said.

“I heard he was staying with you,” Abby said. She seemed to be exhausted after the fight. 

“I guess. He asks me to look out for you because he knows that Richard is crazy and he wanted me to make sure you were alright,” Peter said. 

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked. Peter nodded. “Adam killed Mama.”

“Harley knows that Adam told him one night,” Peter said. 

“Then I bet you both heard the gunshots the other night when Adam died. Richard let me know,” Abby said. “Can you not tell Harley that I know? He will just worry more and I am too worried about him and what they might do to him.”

“I will. I won’t let them hurt him,” Peter said as he smiled at her. 

“Thank you for protecting him. He is very important to me, and I rather he was safe than someone trying to hurt him.”

“I know what you mean,” Peter said. “I have my own sister. I would sacrifice the world for her. I know what it is like to want to protect your sibling.” 

“Take them back to their rooms. I’m done with them for the day,” a voice yelled away from them. They were taken back to their rooms. Peter noticed that Harley had blank papers in front of him. 

“Richard still wants the Iron suits out of you,” Peter said. 

“He just handed me paper and told me that I was useless. I can’t just come up with designs. I worked on the original designs for years but he seems to not understand that,” Harley said. Peter snuggled up next to him. 

“You think he might let us go if his experiment works,” Peter said. 

“No,” Harley said. “He had Adam killed just for betraying his trust. Imagine what he will do once all the trials are done.” 

“I was hoping. Maybe someone found a lead with everything that happened with Adam,” Peter said as he kissed the top of Harley’s hair. 

“How is Abby?” Harley said.

“She seemed fine. We talked for a bit. She was worried about you,” Peter said as he looked at Harley to make sure there weren’t any bruises. 

“Don’t worry. Richard isn’t as interested in the Iron Man suit as Adam was. I think we should be safe for a bit,” Harley said as he went to kiss Peter. Peter pulled him closer as they kissed. He knew he was worried about Harley but as long as he was here then he was safe. Peter would protect him no matter what. 

~

Peter saw the decline early on in how she acted. Peter noticed she was less active and her fighting skills were weakening. Richard seemed to not notice or if he did, he did not care at all. Peter thought he would wait until he got worse to bring it up to Richard. He didn’t know how the man would react to Peter confronting him about the serum. Peter watched as Abby started to decline. He couldn’t stand back and let her keep getting sick. It got worse during one training when he watched her fall to the ground and never get back up. The guards took her back to her room as Richard came out to have Peter taken over for testing. 

“Whatever you did to her is killing her,” Peter said annoyed. 

“Shut up,” Richard said as he focused on the test results. 

“You need to focus on saving her before you kill her,” Peter said. 

“I said shut up,” Richard said. “Now be quiet. I think we need to test your healing ability again since you want to complain.” Peter froze as Richard grinned at the boy.

~

Peter was carried back into the room. Harley got to him quickly as the guard left the boy with him. Harley held him close as he tried to figure out what happened Peter was cold so Harley covered him in blankets. Harley found out pretty quickly that Peter could not thermoregulate because of the serum. 

“Harley?” Peter asked. His voice was hoarse from the screaming and he knew if he had not been a success for Richard’s experiments that he would be dead right now.

“What happened?” Harley asked.

“I asked too many questions,” Peter said. Harley got him some water to drink and some food and made sure that Peter was alright. Peter tried to get up but Harley held him close.

“We are going to cuddle and talk about what happened,” Harley said. Peter didn’t know if he could tell Harley but he knew he would have to if Richard didn’t do anything. 

“I’ll tell you when I am better,” Peter said. “Right now I just need Harley cuddles.” Harley nodded as he held Peter closer to him as if he was protecting the boy. 

~

Peter was brought out of the room before Harley woke up the next morning so he did not tell Harley about Abby. Abby was in the room being tested as well. Peter watched her get sick into a pail. 

“You okay?” Peter asked before a guard pushed him at the table he was supposed to sit on. She shook her head yes which was a lie. Richard had someone tie Peter down as if he would hurt someone. He could but Peter would have to get back to Harley which would be hard. They did some tests but most of it was focused on Abby and seeing what was wrong. Richard growled at something before sending the two back to their rooms. Peter arrived at seeing Harley drawing something. 

“Well I know that isn’t the Iron Man suit,” Peter said. 

“You weren’t gone long,” Harley said. 

“Richard isn’t liking the results,” Peter said looking at the drawing that Harley was working on. “We need to talk about Abby.”

“How is she?” Harley asked as if Peter was going to tell him something important which is was. Peter rarely brought up Abby because it made Harley worry more than normal. 

“She was sick yesterday and when I saw her today she looked worse than the day before. I’m worried about her Harley,” Peter said. “Richard didn’t like me questioning that she was looking sick and so he ran one of the tests that hurt really badly.” Harley looked shocked at first but Peter saw the tear coming. Peter pulled Harley into a hug as he told him that he would try to help Abby. He would find a way to help her. 

~

Richard came into the room. He seemed annoyed this time as the two guards came in with him. 

“I need to test your blood again today,” Richard said as he went to pull Peter away from Harley but Peter fought him. Richard hit Peter which caused Harley to jump between them. Richard laughed.

“Don’t Black Widow’s feast on their mate. I am surprised the spider hasn’t taken over in Peter and eaten you,” Richard said. He had the guards hold down Harley as he had another two grab Peter and drag him kicking and screaming. Once they were gone and it was just Harley, he let out a scream of frustration. He was not able to protect Peter from them. He wasn’t able to bring him to safety. 

~

Tony and the rest of the avengers looked at the autopsy of Adam Keener. They had found him dead a week ago and he hadn’t been dead long. Richard was getting desperate to hide what he was doing, but desperate made people sloppy. 

“We may have a better lead then we had a few months ago,” the man who was leading their investigation said. 

“So we are close to finding the boys and Abby?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” The man said. 

“Well then I want all you can manage on my son’s case now,” Tony said before everyone left to go search. Pepper and Rhodey stayed behind. 

“You think Peter, Harley, and Abby are still alive?” Rhodey asked.

“They have to be,” Tony said. “We will find them. Richard finally screwed up enough that we have led.” The other two saw that Tony was holding something. It was a picture of Peter from his childhood. Tony needed his son back. Peter was the only one that could keep Tony from doing something crazy. 

~

Peter had stopped seeing Abby which worried him. He tried to bring it up to Richard but it was a fail. Finally, he goes up the courage to ask a guard who was confused on who Abby was and told him that he barely worked here. The guard had only started recently when Richard had upped the number of guards that they needed. Peter thought about asking Richard again. He waited until Richard was in a good mood. Richard was grateful for Peter’s testing coming out the way he wanted. 

“Where is Abby?” Peter asked quietly.

“Abby?” Richard asked as if he thought the boy was losing it.

“The girl who would come in here with me,” Peter said. “The one that got really sick. Is she okay? Did she get better and you test us at different times now?” 

“Oh,” Richard said. He seemed to think about something. “She died from the serum. I guess if it is not injected at birth then the person who is injected will die. So sad. All this research is wasted. Hydra is saying that they think my resources should be revoked.” 

“What does that mean?” Peter asked. Richard looked at the boy like he was stupid.

“That is none of your concern,” Richard said as he went to leave. Peter just watched him not wanting to see him. The guards brought him back to the room that he shared with Harley. He looked at Harley who was focused on drawing pictures. Harley had picked up art as a way to forget where he was. He needed away from this place. 

“Hey Peter,” Harley said grinning. Peter looked at Harley and how he was getting better at the drawings. Just like Harry. Harry was always drawing. Harry would have been drawing during captivity too. 

“Hey Harley,” Peter said looking at Harley hoping he would not figure out that Peter was upset. He seemed to notice though.

“Did something happen today?” Harley asked as he pulled Peter closer pushing his pencil and pictures away from the bed. 

“I got some bad news,” Peter said. Harley seemed to know what he was going to say before he even said it. 

“Please tell me she is okay,” Harley said. 

“Harley,” Peter started.

“No she is alright and we are all going to get out of here and be fine. Tony will take us in. Tony would do that I know he would,” Harley said. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said as he held Harley as he cried. Harley didn’t cry this bad when he heard his dad die or was told his mom died. It was as if Harley had lost a child. Peter held him and sang an Italian song that his dad had taught him when he was a small child. It was a song that Tony would sing to him when he couldn’t sleep or was sick. It was one of his best memories of the man. He continued singing until he heard Harley’s breathing slowed down and Peter knew he was going to sleep. Peter smiled and wished that they were somewhere else. He wished Harry was there with him. He just wanted to be in a place where he had both boys on either side of him. Maybe someday. 


	5. I'm Here, Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter are saved

Peter and Harley were resting for two whole days before Richard appeared for testing. He had Peter dragged again and completely ignored Harley. Once Peter came back after a few hours and rested, the two boys just talked. They found multiple things to talk about. Peter started pacing. It was another three days before they saw Richard again and the test was the same. Nothing bad. Peter was confused. Richard was acting odd and Peter was wondering what was going on with the man. Did something happen that caused Richard to stop coming as much? Did Hydra finally pull his funding? Peter hoped they did because Richard deserved that. He also noticed that his guards became less and less and that the diluted formula wasn’t administered as much. Peter could probably get out but he was worried about Harley. He didn’t want Harley to get hurt while they were escaping. 

“I wonder if he will actually show up today,” Harley muttered.

“He might,” Peter said. He looked at Harley who looked tired. “We should sleep and not worry about him.” Harley nodded as Peter moved closer to Harley. He knew that he never wanted to leave the arms he was currently in.    
  
“Harley, promise me that whatever happens that you will find my dad,” Peter said.    
  
“We will both find Tony when we get out of here,” Harley said. Peter smiled at the other boy. 

“I hate that we meet in this situation but I’m glad you are here with me,” Peter said. 

“Me too,” Harley said as he kissed the top of the other boy’s head. They feel asleep together wrapped in each other’s arms. 

~

One of the guards gave them cards to play with when it had been five days since Richard had returned. They played card games all day and enjoyed the time away from the man. Peter asked a guard where Richard had gone but they seemed to think he was coming back in time now and didn’t think it was Peter’s business to know. Not that Peter expected a better response from the men. He had actually thought that response was nice compared to some of the stuff they told him in the past. 

“Do you think Richard was killed and they are just keeping us here as a way to hide his secrets?” Harley asked. 

“Who knows,” Peter said. “I just hope that someone comes. I hate sitting in this room and just playing cards.” Harley looked at him and smiled.

“We could be doing other things,” Harley suggested. Peter felt his cheeks turn red.

“We could but should we?” Peter asked. Harley smiled at the other boy as he moved closer.

“Richard has been gone so long that I would be surprised if today is the day that he returns to harm you,” Harley said. Peter moved his lips to kiss Harley but he stopped as he looked at Harley’s face. Then he made up his mind and kissed Harley. The other boy held him close as he felt Peter run his hands down his back. They both knew that this might be their last day. Any day could be their last day for a number of reasons. 

~

Tony got the word that the suspect was ready to talk. Tony walked into the room as he saw Richard Parker. He looked annoyed as he saw the other man. 

“You may have me but do you really think Hydra will let him live if you don’t release me,” Richard said. Tony looked at Richard with disgust.

“Where are the kids?” Tony said.

“Why do you think I hold more than one kid?” Richard said with a scowl.

“Adam Keener was working with you and now his two kids are missing,” Tony pointed out to the man as if he should know this. 

“Never meet the man,” Richard said with a pleased smile. Tony smiled as he played the recording from Macy’s phone. Richard cursed as he heard it.

“You won’t find the boys,” Richard said. 

“I will,” Tony said. “I will find Abby too.” Richard just laughed like a mad man which worried Tony.

“The girl? The brunet always worried about her. Up until she died. She was not worthy so she died,” Richard said. Tony gritted his teeth as Natasha came in to take over. Tony walked out and tried to hold back the tears. He failed Abby Keener but Richard made one mistake. Harley and Peter were alive and no one had killed them because only Richard could call that order. Tony went to rest as Natasha dealt with the man. 

~

Peter was asleep when his hearing picked up something. It was loud. He moved closer to Harley who was still asleep. His hearing was getting better recently. He knew the guards were worried and he was planning to use that as a way to get out of this hell hole. He knew if the guards were worried that something had happened to Richard. Peter listened as he heard guards yelling and gunfire. He opened his eyes as he grabbed his clothes and shocked Harley awake. He told him to get dressed. They were dressed and waiting. The gunfire stopped and Peter sighed as he laid back down. Harley watched the door as if he figured that maybe he still had a shot. 

“Harley, let’s get some sleep,” Peter said. Just then the firefight started again but it was louder this time as he heard the guards yell to kill the boys. Someone was near their door when he heard the gunshots and someone cried out in pain. 

“They were running to protect whatever is behind this door,” someone shouted. Peter and Harley looked at each other before they watched as a group of men opened the door led by none other than Clint Barton. Peter sighed as he saw Clint. 

“Peter?” Clint said in disbelief.

“About time you showed up,” Peter joked. Harley looked at the two confused.

“That’s Hawkeye,” Harley said. 

“He is also my uncle Clint,” Peter said. “Is Dad here?” Clint helped the boys up and said something in his comms before turning to Peter. 

“Tony wasn’t invited. Natasha got an idea of where you were and we figured we better go then let Tony. We didn’t know what to expect,” Clint said as he looked at Harley. “You must be Harley. Tony has been looking for you as well.” 

“He has?” Harley said surprised.

“Macy found out that you knew him and she asked for his help,” Clint said. “He actually figured out pretty early on that you two were both kidnapped by the same people.” 

“Did they bury her already?” Harley asked, trying not to let any tears fall. Clint seemed surprised that the boys knew. He looked at the mattress and realized that the boys had been asleep before he got there. 

“We are clearing the building before we get you two through. We want to make sure it is safe for you two before we get you out of here,” Clint told them. “Tony did have her buried. She helped us find you sooner.” Harley smiled. Peter thought that soon hadn’t been soon enough for Abby. Clint listened in to the comms as Peter watched Harley mess with his hand. Peter grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“All clear to go, boys,” Clint said as he had the others lead as he stayed near the boys. Once they got to the quinjet, Natasha had them both lay down to rest.

“Don’t separate us,” Harley said as he looked at Peter.

“We won’t,” Natasha said as Peter and Harley laid next to each other and slept. 

~

The boys woke in the same hospital room with beds that were close. Peter smiled at Harley as Harley smiled back. Peter heard someone shouting and recognized the voice. Helen came in to check vitals for both boys. 

“Is that my dad?” Peter asked. Helen seemed confused.

“Peter,” a voice said and Helen turned to see Tony and Pepper having arrived. Tony was over at Peter’s side. 

“Dad!” Peter said as he hugged him. Tony held his son for a bit as he looked him over. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner Bambi,” Tony said. Peter felt the tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” Peter said. 

“I forgave you months ago,” Tony said. “I’m just glad you’re home.” Harley smiled at them and then the realization hit him. He was alone in the world. Pepper pushed Tony out of the way as Tony turned to check on Harley. 

“Hey Mechanic,” Harley said. 

“Thank you for helping him through this,” Tony said. 

“Peter was the one who was the strongest,” Harley said. 

“I heard about Abby,” Tony said. “Clint said you knew about Macy already. I was the one to find her and I’m glad you didn’t have to see that.”

“I just wish that she was here,” Harley said, feeling the tears in his eyes. Tony agreed. Macy should be here to see her son return home after everything.

“I filed guardianship papers for Abby and you after she died. I thought I would bring you both home but I guess I’ll have to deal with just having you boys home,” Tony said as he looked at Peter who was complaining about Pepper babying him. 

“Peter mentioned his sister, where is she?” Harley asked.

“She has been staying with Happy during this time because we didn’t want her to worry about Peter. She thinks Peter was at camp this whole time and that he went to boarding school when the year started,” Tony said. Harley nodded. Peter always mentioned that Morgan was very young. 

“It will be nice to meet Morgan after hearing so much about her,” Harley said. 

“Once Helen gives the okay for visitors, this room is going to be filled with people. I have a few people who have been begging me to talk to Peter since they found out that he was back here. I have a few people who want to check up on him,” Tony said. Harley seemed to understand as Peter told Pepper about some things. Helen seemed to be worried about something with Peter. 

“Tony,” Helen said. Tony looked up as did everyone else as they looked at her.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked.

“Peter shouldn’t be alive right now,” Helen said bluntly. “If not for this extra DNA that is keeping him alive. It seems like whatever Richard did may have some effects on him.”

“Like hearing and strength?” Peter asked. Pepper and Tony looked at him as if they wanted more explained.

“Richard was testing a replica of the super-soldier serum on me and Abby. It was what ended up killing her. When he tested it on me it did nothing but advance some senses and give me more strength and better healing,” Peter said.

“You didn’t think to mention this when you got here?” Tony asked, now more worried. 

“I was still dealing with the fact that I was back home instead of in that hell,” Peter muttered. Tony looked at his son and felt bad for saying what he did. 

“Well what is this going to do to him,” Tony said. Helen looked at the blood work.

“It looks like it is not affecting him too much so he could live with this but his DNA is already changed,” Helen said.

“Please no test,” Peter said. Harley seemed to flinch at the word test. Tony clenched his jaw as he debated what to say next. He wanted to actually go find Richard and murder the man but SHIELD took care of him. 

“How about we talk about what you know when you feel like it?” Helen said. Peter nodded and Tony went over and gave his son a hug. 

“I will not let anyone hurt you again, Bambi,” Tony said as he held his son. He looked over at Harley who was talking with Pepper now that she was done checking his son. He knew the recovery was just beginning for his son and that they might have a long journey, but at least Peter was safe now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know Parkner Week is in full swing so would you guys like to wait for the release of Love Me or would you like it to still post on schedule? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
